The present invention relates to packet assembly in wireless communications networks.
Packet based wireless communications networks often include a gateway that acts an interface between the wireless network and a wired network. Mobile devices that communicate with the wireless network break the data that they are transmitting up into multiple packets, which are sent to network points associated with the gateway, and then the multiple packets are subsequently reassembled. In present systems, a mobile device will typically communicate through a single network point within a coverage area for sending the message. Thus, to send a message, the mobile device breaks the message into multiple packets and sends all the packets to the single network point. In some circumstances, redundancy and scalability requirements may not be adequately be met by using a single network point for an entire message. Additionally, inefficiencies can arise in the event that the mobile device roams from one network point to another, as the message may have to be resent by the mobile device in its entirety to the new network point.
Accordingly, a method and system for assembling data packets received from mobile devices that allows for improved redundancy, efficiency and scalability is desirable.